


Exclusive

by CandiedChris



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Smut, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/pseuds/CandiedChris
Summary: Since Josie broke Sweet Pea's heart, he's enlisted the help of a FWB to get over his heartache. What happens when she starts to catch feelings?
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Reader
Kudos: 37
Collections: Riverdale Kink Bingo Winter 2020





	Exclusive

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a day and it shows lmao. This was a request I received over on Tumblr for a FWB turned lovers smut! I also took advantage and used it to fill my "Morning Wood" square on my Riverdale Kink Bingo card! I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Warnings: smut, minor dirty talk...this is real mild for me lmao.

The phone on the bedside table began to buzz loudly, vibrating against the dark wood. A hand reached out from under the mound of blankets and grabbed it, receding back under cover before a groggy voice could be heard, “Hello?” 

_ “You should come over. I have something you need to take care of.”  _ A familiar, smug voice said back to her. 

She looked at the time on the screen before groaning, “You’re making a booty call at six thirty in the morning? Are you insane?” 

_ “No, just horny. Come on, door’s unlocked. You can go back to sleep after I wear you out.”  _ Click.

Y/N groaned again, wondering what she should do. Did she go to him or just go back to sleep? The thought of sleeping in bed next to him sent chills up her spine. Despite their strict label of only friends with benefits, her feelings had been growing more and more each day for the tall Serpent. 

He came to her, heartbroken over the rejection of Josie and in need of a distraction. While she had always found Sweet Pea incredibly attractive, she thought his personality was a little...rough around the edges. And even though it started out as a rebound fuck, their casual relationship came as a bit of a comfort to both of them. 

Lately Y/N has been wanting more than just late night tosses in beds not big enough for two people. She craved spending actual time with him where they didn’t end up naked and moaning. While the sex was great, it was somehow leaving her more and more empty each time they did it. 

It had been nearly five months since Josie broke his heart and deep down she knew it hadn’t been enough time for him. She was the first girl he had ever opened himself up to and she thoroughly ruined him for it. Y/N was positive that he would never feel safe enough with her to do the same, and that thought left her aching. 

Still, the idea of being wrapped up in his arms for the rest of the morning was simply too enticing. She slipped out of bed, not bothering to put anything on besides a pair of sweatpants and a holey oversized t-shirt. The easy access would have him grinning. 

She took the short walk to his trailer, living only a few plots down, and walked in through the front door. After closing and locking it, she kicked off her slides and padded to his bedroom where she found him lying naked with one hand on his hard cock. 

“What a sight for sore eyes.” She said teasingly as she walked over to him. Sweet Pea just smirked at her, proud that she had come to him. Even after Josie shattered his ego, Y/N had quickly begun to build it back up. He was now back to his cocky self. 

“You bet your ass, princess. Lose those clothes.” He said, not even bothering to beat around the bush. He never did. The pet name nearly made her shiver, however she was able to stop herself. No sense in letting him know he had some kind of hold over her. He’d only use it to his own advantage. 

She stripped down to the nude in a matter of seconds. “Do you think I just magically get wet for your or something?” She asked, “Or I’d just hop on your dick dry?” 

Sweet Pea sat up, “stop complaining so much and get over here.” He said, reaching out to grab her wrist and pull her onto the bed. She fell forward, landing on her stomach so her backside was bare to him. He took the opportunity to slap her on the ass nice and hard. 

“Ow, you jerk!” She hissed back at him, quickly rolling over before he could do it again. Of course his lips were still perched in that same stupid smirk he always had when he knew he was about to get laid. Sometimes he could be so predictable. 

“You love it when I smack that fine ass of yours.” He said as his hand ran from her knee up to her thigh, squeezing the flesh there before slipping between her legs fully. She was pouting at him now, aggravated by how right he was. The thought ran across her mind to confess to him, but it quickly flew away when his fingers brushed against her clit. Instead she was let out a soft and needy whine. 

Her emotions boiled over as he began a trail of kissing across her chest. “Wait, Sweet Pea, stop.” He looked up at her, barely pulling away from her. His finger was still barely touching her clit. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, annoyed until he saw the look on her face. Her eyes were glazed with a thin film of tears that were threatening to fall. He fully removed his hand from between her legs and placed it on her outer thigh instead. “Hey, Y/N, what is it?” His voice was softer this time. 

“I can’t do this anymore.” She breathed out, voice hitching in her throat half-way through. “I-I…” She stammered, trying to breathe before she completely fell apart. “I don’t want to just be your fuck buddy, Sweets. I want to be more than that…” She couldn’t look at him as she turned her head away and closed her eyes tight. Her entire body was rigid, prepared for rejection or disgust or anger. 

She received none of that. 

A rough hand came up and grabbed her chin, turning her head straight again. “Look at me.” He whispered to her and she reluctantly opened her eyes to oblige him, a few stray tears managing to escape her eyelids. “Are you sure you want an actual relationship with me? You know my track record.” 

“I don’t care about that.” She said back softly. “That is all I want, I’m tired of just being on your mind when you want sex.” 

Sweet Pea chuckled lightly, “trust me, you’re on my mind much more often than that.” He leaned down and kissed her softly, “Y/N will you be my girl? The only person that I’ll ever need when I want to get off? The one I can hold at night to help me fall asleep? Ride on the back of my bike with those daisy dukes you like to wear to tease me so everyone can see what they’re missing out on?” 

She reached out to wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him close as she kissed him back hard. She pulled away when he tried to stick his tongue in her mouth. “I’d love nothing more.” She whispered against his lips and instantly he was kissing her again, hand back between her legs to stimulate her clitoris. 

It didn’t take long for her moans to start filling the small room as he began to finger her with his index and middle finger, his kiss practically leaving bruises on her lips. Her hips rolled with the rhythm of his hand, trying to chase her high. He increased his speed as her legs spread more, cries getting even louder as his mouth enveloped her nipple and began to suck on her. 

“I need your dick,” She whined, tugging on his hair to try and get her urgency across. “Please, Sweet Pea.” He gave her breast one last nip before sitting up. 

He moved between her legs, large hands on her thighs to spread her legs as far apart as possible. “Look at that pretty pussy, all wet for me.” He said with a devious smile on his face. She held her breath, waiting for him to hurry up and enter her. When he just looked at her, she exhaled in frustration. 

“This pussy is all yours if you would just hurry up and put your cock in it.” She grumbled at him and he couldn’t help but laugh as he aligned himself up with her core and pushed in. 

“Fuck, you’re perfect.” He moaned as he pushed in all the way to his hilt. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him down by the back of his neck for another hungry kiss. 

His hips moved fast and hard, using long strokes to fuck her senseless as his teeth grazed over the skin of her neck and shoulder. He had refrained from marking her skin before since they weren’t exclusive yet. That was all about to change though. 

He left a string of large bruises on all the skin his mouth could reach, one hand holding her thigh with a firm grip as he increased his speed. She was a mess underneath him, moaning and whimpering and winding tighter and tighter until she finally came hard around him. 

All of the tension left her body and she was reduced into a puddle of pleasing emotions as he rode out her high and pushed her into a hazy afterglow, pulling out and spilling cum all over her stomach when he was finally finished. 

His face was buried into the area where her neck met her shoulder, breathing in the smell of sweat and sex as they bought caught their breaths. 

“Fuck that was a great way to wake up.” Sweet Pea said, sitting up to grin like an idiot at her. She rolled her eyes at him but was smiling nonetheless. 

She yawned and he moved to lay beside her, pulling her into his chest. “As promised, you can now go back to sleep.” He mumbled tiredly into her hair. “And when I wake up with another boner we can go again.” 

Y/N scoffed back a laugh at him as she turned onto her side so they could spoon. “What a great start to our relationship. Multiple rounds of wake up sex.” 

“Is there a better way to start one?” He asked, evidently already half asleep. 

“None that I can think of.” She murmured back and they both fell into a blissful state of sleep. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy? Please leave a kudos, comment, subscribe, or a [tip](https://ko-fi.com/theangriestpea)!


End file.
